


A Little Treasure

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Angel: The Series (Comics), Angel: the Series
Genre: Comic: After the Fall, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: During Angel Season 6 comics. Lorne finds a safe niche to watch over, even in the hell L.A. had become.(Requested in honor of the late Andy Hallet.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Prompt was "AtS, Lorne/anyone or no pairing, treasures (request in honor of the late, amazing Andy Hallet :( )"

When they say L.A. is hell, now they're not kidding. Lorne had learned this before Wolfram and Hart at sent L.A. to hell, but seeing how worse off L.A. Became, it made Lorne shudder. He couldn't even find comfort in song because there was nothing for anyone to sing about.

Fortunately, Lorne did find a treasure among the ruins of L.A. He found Silver Lake, and they made him ruler. At first, he didn't really want the responsibility. Why would he? But then he found it was not a responsibility at all. Silver Lake was a something Wolfram and Hart hadn't touched, and Lorne planned to keep his treasured Silver Lake untouched by them.


End file.
